A Faceless Journal
by Empoleonmaster23
Summary: A Faceless Fur. A Faceless Journal.
1. One

Humans and Furs. Two Races. Two Enemies. The Humans live above, thriving, whilst we were forced below, hiding and rotting. Once our first leader was killed, we held an election, the new leaders were chosen. A Rabbit and Fox.

They cannot be trusted.

One transformed five humans. The other brought David Morse to us. He killed Strap, let Alex, one of the most trusted people in the entire colony, get captured, and now has powers to cause even trouble.

Upon his arrival back at the colony and the uncovering of this news, someone rose up. Someone that can't be named. He organised a group with similar thoughts to him. A group of faceless Furs, just like me. Our group aims to eradicate Humans, transformed or not. The group has already eliminated those five others. Any Furs who protect David will be wiped out as well. Our leader says that it doesn't matter what race someone belongs too, by protecting a human, they will be destroyed.

He says that we're above the others. He calls us the 'true' Furs, the ones who have become fully aligned with their animal sides. More and more people seem to be following him each day, even if the numbers are small. Mangle and Mouldy are condemned, and members want them out, but that is kept secret. If they found out about our true thoughts, we wouldn't be around much longer.

Oddly enough, these thoughts, the ones shared by other group members, don't seem to be like mine though. It's like a little voice on the side that is gradually getting stronger, attempting to take control. I wonder why it's there.

Similarly, I seem to be growing more feathers, around my legs and up along my back, which hasn't happened since back in the early days. There is clearly something up, it's just a possibility these are linked.

All I can do is wonder about the other members. Hell, even someone as sweet as Monners came and joined in, so I can only wonder why these thoughts are going around.

Anyway, our leader said he had some great plan for 'getting rid' of David. However, even though Mangle clearly doesn't trust him, I don't think she'll give him up that easily. Or, at least Mouldy won't. I've got a bad feeling if our plan does go ahead, a civil war between Furs might just occur. It's not up to me, but I have a feeling someone is going to start that war. I just hope it won't be me.

-E


	2. Two

Collapse. This is the point the colony is coming to. Our leader, Ryu, finally decided to go and act on his plans. He's talked to all of us about what going to happen. He's already organised a group to capture Mangle when she arrives back. I'm still not so sure this is all such a good idea though. Everyone seems to continuously be getting more aggressive. Even my close friends who did join us snap at me frequently.

At least one good thing came out of this.

Completely out of the blue, Ryu approached me in one of halls in the middle of the night. And he asked me to be his second-in command, something I never thought would happen. Of course, I accepted. I don't know whether that was a good idea, but it was a split-second decision.

But I'm still worried. I fear for all the other Furs. Ryu has yet to address any of them, and the outrage, not to mention retaliation, would be massive. I fear especially for the ones who are innocent and choose not to join us and the ones that supported Mouldy. Even if I tried to protect them, I would be shoved alongside them and taken out as well. If Mangle was to escape, many of them would rally and then we'd have a proper civil war on our hands.

Whatever was happening to me seems to still be occurring. It seems now like it's trying to violently twist my thoughts. My feathers are still spreading as well. They have now completed covered my lower legs, not to mention they've begun growing on my front. I've been wearing jeans to cover them, but I'm not sure how long I'll keep that up. My feathers have also been feeling rather sharp compared to usual. I've been feeling slightly ill, but that's probably unrelated.

We haven't got any new members recently. But all the current members seem to be from the lower levels of the caves. I don't think I've seen anyone above level five around. To be honest, I've got clue why. Barely a few weeks ago, we had at least one new member per day, usually more. But the flow just seems to have stopped now.

Ryu says he's going to force everyone to test for powers. Even at this hour, he already put a few of us through, me included. Surprisingly, I don't have an elemental power, which is a rarity. Instead, I have the power of mind control. It's not very strong though, so I can't hold the control for long. I have a feeling Ryu's probably going to abuse my power though…

It's roughly seven in the morning now. I haven't really gotten much sleep because of what went down last night, with all the training. But I should go get ready for Mangle and Foxtrot to appear. Ryu wants me there in case of emergency. I'm not entirely sure about this. But I have to play along for now.

-E


	3. Three

Well…Ryu was right.

It's been two months since both Mangle and Lavender were captured. Ryu says the only reason he hasn't killed them yet is so he can use them as bait for Foxtrot. He initiated a hostile takeover of the caves and imprisoned and killed dozens of us. He claims that they're all traitors for helping Foxtrot. He ordered the rest to do his bidding or face severe consequences, of which no-one has had to face… yet.

Speaking of Foxtrot, nobody has seen him after he escaped capture. He seemingly just blended in with the crowds of other Furs, and Ryu not being able to instil enough fear into the people to rat him out. As of late however, people seem to be getting more rebellious, so I have feeling he has something to do with it. People probably trust him more than the guy who killed Mouldy. The only problem is, Ryu discussed with me privately the possibility of the next set of Furs to rebel like that being first to experience his new 'punishment plan'. I just nodded and agreed with him…

So far, Ryu hasn't had me use my power. Somethings tells me though, his so called plan has to do with my power, a concept I'm not too fond of. The other thing I'm afraid of is if Foxtrot doesn't reveal himself soon though, he might get me to use it on either Lavender or Mangle, who are stuck in their own solitary confinement cells. Mangle… she's been really violent, as she wants to get out of her cell and kill Ryu for what he's done. Ryu even went and personally mocked her early, as he knew she could do nothing. Lavender on the other hand, she's really silent. More silent than she ever was prior to being locked away. She only eats her food once a day, just enough to get by, and she spends most of her time huddled away in the corner, staring at the wall.

After her fight with Monners, I took Blue in. Monners went and retrieved Ryu and I, and brought us to see the foe she had easily defeated, in her words. Not a single other soul throughout the caves knew about her extreme injuries. Ryu ordered us to leave her to die there in that tunnel… but I just couldn't. I brought her with me back to my cave, but… she wouldn't wake up. She's remained in a coma for the entire time after the event, which lead me to steal some equipment to tend to her. She might be our enemy, I guess, but I'm not heartless enough to just leave someone else to die.

I moved her and myself into one of the now deserted rooms in the upper parts of the Caves, to allow me to better tend to her needs. Interestingly though, all the ill effects I was suffering, things like my feathers spreading and my spontaneous illness just seemingly disappeared when I moved up here. There probably isn't a connection, but the voice inside my head is also getting weaker and weaker the longer I stay up here… so maybe there is after all.

I'll need to finish up this entry now, as I have to attend to Blue.

-E


End file.
